Dreams
by stardustedorg
Summary: If a dream can bring them together, will reality tear them apart. CHAPTER TWO IS UP! read review
1. Beginnings

Through the whispering dark, and the branches tapping on the windows, the boys and girls of Hogwarts sleep, their dreams reaching out and grasping realms that nobody could ever claim again, and only they would know of.  
  
Let us, for a moment, focus on a fifth year student, Miss Ginny Weasley. She sleeps on her side, her arms wrapped around herself. She would usually dream of romantic adventures, of love, and lust. She rarely remembers her dreams, but is always contented by them.  
  
Now, let us take a look at a Mr Draco Malfoy. His dreams are of a savage variety, invariably containing images of pure darkness, monsters only ever described to him, but created by his mind to be as horrifying as only he could imagine.   
  
He always remembers his dreams.  
  
But tonight will be different.   
  
As Ginny slips into the twilight zone known as sleep, she finds herself surrounded by dark, rotting trees, groaning under their own weight. Stepping forward, she trips and lands in a large puddle of thick, black mud. She sees her reflection in the murky pool, swimming in front of her, mocking her. She continues to stare for a while, not realising that the world is spinning and altering around her.  
  
Draco steps forward, seeing a dishelleved girl in black before him. She is sitting in a puddle, seemingly admiring her own reflection. Draco lets out a small cough.  
  
The girl looks up.   
  
He recognises her.  
  
"Weasley?"  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Do you need any help?" He asks, reaching for her hand. She takes it, and he pulls her gently to her feet.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asks.  
  
"Where is here?" He replies, and spreads his arms. She notices for the first time, the ever changing scenery.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" She asks.  
  
"Who knows?" He replies.  
  
"Aren't you scared?" She asks, stepping towards him.  
  
"Terrified." He replies, meeting her eyes.  
  
She reaches for his hands, and he lets them be taken in her gentle grip. They move closer together.   
  
She can feel his cold breath on her face. Her eyes close, savouring the feeling. He moves closer, and their lips touch. She tilts her head slightly, and...  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
Ginny jerks awake and slaps her alarm clock.   
  
"What an odd dream." 


	2. Awake

OK - I believe I'm supposed to have a disclaimer, to disclaim certain things. OK - I own this plot (if you can call it that) and thus far, that is all I own. It seems unlikely that I will own Draco in the foreseeably future, alas, so I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT (sadly).  
  
Thanks to my wonderful reviewer, Yazethet. I wasn't going to continue if I didn't get any reviews, but I did *dances*  
  
And onwards...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Draco stretched, yawned, and sat up. He shook his head in an attempt to get his white blond hair out of his eyes, and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He stood, and dressed, in a graceful, yet lazy manner. He then sat back down, and reached for a small black book on his bedside table.  
  
Inside it, he wrote his dreams. It was a habit of his. And though this one had been infinitely more cheerful than his others, he still thought it necessary to write it down, alongside the dragons, manticores, and ghouls.  
  
Haltingly, he wrote about the forest, the changing landscape, and the girl. Pausing, he tried to remember what she looked like, but found he couldn't. No bother, he thought, and wrote what he could.  
  
***  
  
Blushing at her dream, Ginny dressed and rushed from the room. She wanted to get to the Great Hall before him... so she wouldn't have to face him. She couldn't believe what she'd... they'd... done. Sure, they had barely kissed, but this was Malfoy.   
  
Disgusting, rude, Malfoy.  
  
Well actually, she reasoned, not all that disgusting... and her blush deepened in colour.  
  
Hermione and Harry sat at the table, Harry staring desolutely at his Cocopops (sometimes, they have Cocopops at Hogwarts). Hermione was attempting to cheer him, but he was pretty much unconsolable since Sirius' death. Ginny flounced over, and sat down next to him.   
  
"What's up, Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Everything in the world hates me. I don't have a reason to live. I want to die." He replied, not looking up.  
  
"Ah, no worse though?" She asked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, a plate came flying towards Harry's head.   
  
"Duck!" yelled Ginny, and thankfully, he did.   
  
Ginny looked over to where it came from, and was horrified to see that it was Draco who had thrown it. She blushed again, and hurriedly stood.  
  
"I must be-" But she fell, as the blood rushed to her head.   
  
"Ginny!" Hermione cried, and crouched next to her friend. She prodded her gently with her wand, but to no avail. Ginny was out cold.  
  
"I suppose we'd better get her to the Hospital Wing, Harry. Could you help me?"   
  
And the two of them picked her up, and carried her out.  
  
***  
  
Draco had observed the events that followed the, oh so hilarious, plate throwing incident, with some discomfort. He couldn't place why he felt so bad about it...   
  
And then it hit him.  
  
He stood, and rushed out of the Hall, towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
***  
  
When he arrived, Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, which he was thankful for. He approached Ginny's bed, and pulled up a chair beside her sleeping form. Sitting down beside her, he just gazed at her, wondering.   
  
As he watched, her eyelids fluttered. Her eyes opened, and she stared back.   
  
"Draco?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He replied gently.   
  
She sat up awkwardly, and moved her face closer to his.  
  
"You dreamt it too, didn't you?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. But I didn't know it was you, not at first."   
  
"But now you know. What are you going to do?" She asked.  
  
"What I did before." He replied, and cupping her face, moved his head closer to hers.  
  
She closed her eyes, and let him kiss her, gently at first, but slowly applying more force.   
  
It was heaven.  
  
They didn't hear the door of the Hospital Wing open. They didn't see Hermione's shocked face.   
  
They did hear her cry of disbelief.   
  
In an instant, they snapped apart.  
  
"Wha?" Hermione asked.  
  
But there were no words. 


End file.
